


Love in the ER

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [115]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Emergency room, Implied Relationship, M/M, brief references to medical conditions and traumas, doctors!Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/22/18: “sunrise, convulsion, coma”





	Love in the ER

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/22/18: “sunrise, convulsion, coma”

Dr. Stilinski and Dr. Hale clinched in an unlit empty office.

“I’d enjoy a nice coma right now, but I’ll settle for a hug,” Stilinski said against Hale’s shoulder. He felt a kiss on his cheek, too, a bonus.

It was one of those nights, fractured bones, high fevers, chest pains, a stabbing, a baby with convulsions…

They held one another in momentary quiet until, “Doctors?” came a nurse’s voice.

“Be right there,” Hale said.

Dr. Stilinski looked at Dr. Hale. “I know you’re beautiful,” he said, squinting, “but what’s that strange, pretty glow on your face?”

“It’s sunrise, Stiles.”


End file.
